Here With Me Now
by EvAdIvA101
Summary: This is after Shadow Kissed but Dimitri didn't get turned. I know it's been done a thousand times, but I thought I'd give it a try. Please review! :D
1. Fight

**Hey! So this is basically what I think would have happened if Dimitri hadn't been changed during Shadow Kissed. The italicized part is taken directly from the book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does.**

_My mother slapped me, the pain snapping me out of my daze._

_"Run!" She yelled at me. "He is dead!" You are not going to join him!"_

Despite what she said, I knew he wasn't dead yet. And I wasn't going to let him die. I kneed her in the stomach, which was enough to distract her momentarily. I would feel bad about that, but these weren't exactly normal circumstances. I sprinted back into the caves which also forced me to run through a group of Strigoi. I pushed some aside and staked the ones I could.

I broke through and saw a Dimitri on the ground and a Strigoi leaning over him. I stopped. Though I wanted to just rush into this I knew I had to be careful if I wanted to save Dimitri. The Strigoi leaned towards Dimitri's neck again and I sprinted forward and jumped on the blond Strigoi. Once I had him pinned to the ground I cut his face with my stake. I wasn't about to stake this bastard and let him die easy. He had to pay.

I glanced over at Dimitri for just a moment and he stood up. He was ok. Thank god. I cut the blonde Strigoi's throat and he screamed in pain. "Fuck you you bastard!" I screamed at him.

"Rose. Stop. Just stake him and be done with it." Dimitri said.

"No. He has to pay!" I shouted angrily.

"Rose, this isn't you this is Spirit."

"No this is me!" I growled.

"Roza, this _isn't_ you." He said, with concern for me in his voice.

I thought about what he said and then I slowly realized it was true. This was darkness from Spirit. That doesn't mean I didn't want this Strigoi's death to be painful though. I sighed and staked him then stood up. I looked at the mouth of the cave and saw there weren't any Strigoi or Guardians left. The Guardian's had retreated and the Strigoi had gone farther into the caves.

"Dimitri, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I looked at him. He was so _not_ fine! He had a bite mark on his neck and a gash on his arm. I looked down at myself and realized that my injuries were just about as bad as his. I had a big bleeding gash on my leg, I was pretty sure I had broken my ankle and I had another large cut on my arm that was gushing blood. Shit. My adrenaline was running to high to feel it right now but I'm sure that was gonna hurt later.

"Rose, we need to get back. And you need to go to see Dr. Olendeski." Dimitri told me.

"So do you! Your neck in bleeding! And so is your arm!" Dimitri sighed and we both exited the caves. We only had about five minutes before the sun went down and there was pretty much no was we could get back into the wards in five minutes. "We need to like, sprint back cause the sun is setting."

Dimitri nodded and we began to run. My ankle started aching and after about three minutes of running I knew there was no way I could run back. Without any hesitation Dimitri slipped his arm over my shoulder and that took most of the weight off my ankle.

We got into the wards with no time to spare before sun down. There were Guardians all rushing around to different places, but that wasn't what I was paying attention to. Lissa, Adrian, Christian and a slightly beat-up-looking Eddie were sitting on a bench and they all looked nervous, especially Lissa. I could tell through the bond that she was freaking out. She had seen all the Guardians come back but I hadn't been with them. She thought something horrible had happeneed to me.

When she saw me she ran forward with Eddie and Christian not far behind. Lissa threw her arms around me, which was awkward because Dimitri was still holding me up. My ankle was in incredible pain and if it weren't for Dimitri I would have probably fallen on the ground.

Lissa looked at Dimitri holding me up and then she looked at my ankle then I felt a sudden rush of Spirit and after it was over I said, "Lissa! Dammit, why did you do that! Don't waste your magic!"

Lissa rolled her eyes and said, "Rose you could barely stand up and you were bleading like crazy."

I pulled out from under Dimitri's arm. I wished I could have stayed leaning against him but we had to keep _us_ a secret.

"I would've been fine..." I muttered. Then I remembered that Dimitri was also wounded "Lissa...do you mind healing Dimitri?" I said and Dimitri said "Rose, she doesn't need to heal me." 

"Do you _want_ to bleed to death?" I asked sarcastically. "Besides isn't there some rule that if someone saves your life you do what they say? Well I saved your ass back there so you owe me. And I'm telling you to let her heal you." I said.

Lissa stepped forward and put her hands on Dimitri's arm. Through the bond I felt the rush of happiness that comes with Spirit.

"Thank you Princess." Dimitri said.

"It's no problem Guardian Belikov. And for the millionth time, call me Lissa. I mean it's not like you call Rose Rosemaire or Ms. Hathaway or whatever. Just call me Lissa."

"Well he calls me Rose because he knows I'll punch him if he calls me Rosemarie or Ms. Hathaway." I said and Lissa rolled her eyes. Adrian decided to speak up then, "What should I call you Little Dhampir?"

"You can call me...nothing. How bout you just never talk to me again and then you won't have to call me anything." I said jokingly. Adrian really was my friend, but I loved to make fun of him and stuff.

"That hurts." Adrian said sarcastically.

"It was meant to."

"Oh you know you love me." Adrian said.

"Yeah, in your dreams."

"Ok." He said. Oh, yeah. Adrian can walk dreams. Damn, that comeback failed.

"Ew. Never mind, not in your dreams. Or anywhere. I don't love you."

"You know you do."

"Go away."

My mother then walked over and angrily said "Rose, what the hell happened back there? You kneed me in the freaking stomach!"

"Dimitri's the best Guardian this school has I wasn't gonna let him die!"

"Well you shouldn't have risked your life!"

"Well I'm fine and so is Dimitri. No ones hurt, so get over it!" My mother just shook her head at me and walked away.

Well. Isn't this fun. I thought sarcastically.

**I know, weird ending lol. I'll update tomorrow if I get enough reviews. **

**XXX**

**EVA**


	2. Promise

**Hey! I got bored and decided to update tonight. Sorry if this chapter's not my best. It's like 12 O'clock and I'm sleep deprived lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Richelle Mead does.**

**Oh, and I dedicate chapters to my reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to Total. Witch. 17 (cause your review was super awesome! Thanks so much!)**

After that Lissa told me she was going to help at the med clinic by healing people. I protested to that but my efforts were futile, she went anyway. And Adrian also went,he wasn't as good at healing as Lissa was, but he could still help with the minor injuries and stuff.

Eddie had to go to the med clinic to because the Guardians were having all the captives go to the clinic to make sure they weren't injured. Christian followed Lissa and Adrian to the med clinic and most of the Guardians had cleared out of the area, leaving Dimitri and I pretty much alone.

"I'm so glad your okay. God knows what I would've done without you." I said, and he didn't have a chance to respond because a realization hit me like a ton of bricks, "Oh my god. This is going to work. After all the shit we've gone through this is finally going to work for us."

Dimitri and I both glanced around, making sure that no one was around. There wasn't anyone there so Dimitri leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back, sweetly and slowly. After a few minutes Dimitri pulled back and I sighed. Then Dimitri said, "We can't do this here. Someone could see us."

I nodded. Though I wished we could continue I knew if we stood here making out someone would eventually find us here. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He told me.

"Wanna come to my dorm with me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea for me to go to your dorm." He said.

"Well then, wanna go to the cabin? No one will find us there." I said.

Dimitri seemed to think about it for a moment and then he nodded. I grabbed him hand and we walked to the cabin together. Our cabin. I pushed open the door and Dimitri shut the door behind us. I sat down on the bed and so did Dimitri. The blankets and sheets were still rumpled up from the last time we had been here...

We sat there and talked for an hour or two and then I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back and slowly our kissing intensified. Dimitri pulled back and I said, "Why'd you stop? No one's gonna find us here."

"Because I want to do something." He said.

"Ok." I said. He pulled out a little black box from his pocket and opened it. It contained a gold ring with an inscription on it in Russian. "Are you asking me to marry you? Cause I'm a little too young for that..."

"No. It's a promise ring. I'd love to marry you at some point, but your right. Your too young to get married."

"So what exactly is a promise ring?"

"It's a symbol of how much I love you." He said. I looked at the ring again and then took it and put it on my ring finger. "I love it. Thank you. What does the inscription thingy say? Oh, and where did you get this?"

"The inscription says 'till the day I die' and I got it in Russia. I didn't actually know what it was when I got it."

"It's beautiful." I said sincerly. I leaned forward and kissed him. Then I glaned at the small clock on the other side of the room and mumbled "Oh, shit." against Dimitri's lips.

"What?" He asked.

"It's time for dinner, I should probably meet Lissa." I said. Dimitri nodded and we both got up and left the cabin. We held hands until we were out of the forest and then Dimitri said he had Guardian business to attend to. I nodded and glanced around before kissing him once more on the lips.

Then I walked to the cafeteria to find Lissa sitting with Christian, Adrian and Eddie at a table. I bought some food and then sat down next to Lissa. "Hey." I said casually, as I sat down.

"I love how your acting like nothing happened when you just fought a whole Strigoi army!" Lissa said sarcastically, then she smiled at me.

"An army of Strigoi can't take Rose Hathaway down." I said.

Lissa just smiled at me again. "So do we have classes tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes. their trying to keep everything as normal as possible." Christian said.

"They're so stupid. They couldn't have given us a day off?"

"Apperantly not." Eddie said.

"That sucks."

**Sorry for the weird ending. I'm updating later tonight and I promise the next chapter will be funny! And it will have some Rozka (Roza + Dimka) romance in it! Please review!**

EVA


	3. Death By Lissa

**This chapter is dedicated to roseskyangel. Thanks for reviewing like every chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned VA, but I don't, Richelle Mead does. :(**

**P.D. X means it's the next day.**

I woke up in the morning and headed off to class. Dimitri had a shift this morning so we didn't have training, sadly. But he would be guarding Stan's class, which was my first period so I would still see him. I got dressed in a tie dye tank top and black short shorts with white converse high tops. I pulled my hair in to a side ponytail and put on a ton of mosturizer before heading out the door.

I arrived a few minutes early to class, which was really rare for me. There were some students sitting on desks and chatting with their friends but I walked to the back of the class after putting my stuff on my desk and I stood next to Dimitri.

"Hey Comrade." I whispered. There were other Guardians against the wall and some of them glanced at us.

"Hello." Dimitri said.

We just stood there quietly until Stan called for everyones attention. Everybody shut up immediatly, but I didn't take my seat. "Ms. Hathaway," Stan said. "Care to join us?"

"Nah Stanny, I think I'll just stay back here." I said with my patented Rose Hathaway brovado.

"Ms. Hathaway, sit down." Stan said. I sighed and walked to my desk in the front row of the classroom.

"What's that?" Stan asked, pointing at my left hand. I looked down and saw that I hadn't removed Dimitri's promise ring.

"Don't worry Stan I'm not getting married." I said sarcastically. "It's a promise ring. Hey, let's play a game. I'll give you five guesses. You guess who it's from I'll pay attention for the rest of the week. You guess wrong and I get to do whatever I want in class for the next week. But we're not playing in front of the whole class, cause if you guess right then everyone will freak out. Oh, and if you do guess it right your sworn to secrecy."

"Fine" He said and we left the class and stood out in the hallway. "Adrian?"

"Ew. No."

"Um, Eddie."

I actually laughed at that. "Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen. He's one of my best friends."

"Jesse?"

"No freaking way."

"I'm way off base here but, Christian?"

"Ew! First of all, he's dating Lissa, second, he's like the annoying brother I never wanted."

"Um...Ralf?"

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Never! Well, looks like I can do whatever I want in class for a week. You'll never guess who this is from. Oh, and my first request as queen of your classroom is that you let me teach a class." I said evily.

I walked back into the class room and said "Ok everyone! Stan played my game and lost. Who couldn't see that one coming? Well anyway he said I could do whatever I wanted in class for a week so the first thing I wanna do is lead the class. And for the day, this isn't theory class. It's watch Rose spar with guardian's class!"

"Dimitri, get up here."

Dimitri rolled his eyes at me but he walked up to me anyway. I told the kids in the front row to push their desks back and make room. Then I got into a offensive position and got ready to fight.

We both were waiting for the other to make the first move. I faked left and then dove at him. Then we were on the ground and everyone in the class made a circle around us. I tried to land a punch on Dimitri but he blocked me and then he attempted a hit to my left side, giving me an oppurtunity to straddle him. Every time I would go to stake him he would block.

We struggled like this for a few minutes before he managed to get me off of him and he got his stake in a perfect position and struck forward. I dogged and jumped at him once again. Like before, we both ended up on the floor, me on top of him. After a few more minutes of struggling I lined up my stake and got it over his heart. I then smirked and said "Dead."

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm going off. I sighed and hit the snooze button. Then ten minutes later it went off again and I hit the snooze button again. I knew I was really late for training already and that Dimitri would probably come up to my room to get me if I didn't hurry up. Sure enough ten minutes later there was a knock at my door. I just mumbled incoherantly and pressed the snooze button again when the alarm clock went off.

"Rose if you don't come out I'm coming in." Dimitri said. I just mumbled "Mmkay" and tried to fall back asleep. After a minute or so Dimitri opened my door and picked me up.

"What the hell!" I said. "Put me down! What are you gonna do, dump me in the pool?"

"Well I actually w_asn't _going to do anything I was just going to bring you to training, but if you'd rather I dump you in the pool..." He said.

"I'd like to see you try." I mumbled and then I closed my eyes and tried to sleep in Dimitri's arms.

"Ok." He said and then he walked out of my dorm. Shit. I was so going to kill him if he threw me in the pool. He carried me through the common area and there were some people scattered around and some of them gave us confused looks and whispered to each other. Honestly, I would whisper to if I saw Guardian Belikov carrying a mostly asleep girl across campus.

"If you throw me in the pool, I swear to god I w_ill_ kill you. No Strigoi's wrath can beat the wrath of Rose Hathaway." I muttered.

We ended up right next to the pool and I screamed "I swear to god if you drop me in this pool I'll kill you!"

And he dropped me in the pool. I screamed as I hit the water. "Fuck you!" I shouted when I surfaced. Dimitri just shrugged. Grr.

I got up out of the pool and had to resist the urge to shove Dimitri in. I walked back across the commons to get to my room to change and people stared at me and whispered or they laughed. God, I so wanna get Dimitri for this.

After I changed I headed down to the cafeteria and sat down next to Lissa. My hair was still soaking wet and Lissa said "OK, everyone's saying that they saw Guardian Belikov carrying you through the commons this morning half asleep and that when you walked back through the commons Guardian Belikov wasn't with you and you were soaking wet. What happened?"

"Well, Dimitri came to my room cause I was late for training and then I said 'well, what are you gonna do, dump me in the pool' and he said he wasn't actually planning to do that but he would if I wouldn't get up and when I didn't get up he picked me up and brought me across campus then dumped me in the pool."

"He's so serious, though. He doesn't seem like the type of person to dump his students in the pool." Lissa said.

"No, he doesn't throw his students in the pool, he throws his friends in the pool." I said. I looked over and saw that Dimitri had just entered the cafeteria. I waved him over and he came over and stood next to where I was sitting.

"Hey comrade, are you gonna be guardian Stan's- or should I say _my- _class today?"

"Yes." Dimitri said at the same time Lissa asked, "What do you mean 'your class'?"

"In class yesterday I told Stan I would play a game with him. If he won I would pay attention in his class for a week and if I won I would get to do whatever I wanted to do in his class. He lost." I said.

Alberta then cam over and told Dimitri there was going to be a short meeting for the Guardian's before classes started. Dimitri left and then Lissa said, "Are you OK, you look tired."

"Well, last night I kept getting stuck in your head while you and sparky were having sex!" I said, allowing some acid to sneek into my voice.

Lissa blushed furiosly and Christian said, "Your just jealus cause your a virgin."

"I am not!" I shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at me like I was crazy and I flipped them off. Then I remembered that Lissa thought I was a virgin. Crap.

"Wait but you are a virgin...When did you loose your virginity?"

"Um... right before the Strigoi attack." I said. Time to tell Lissa about me and Dimitri **(A/N I was gonna end the chapter here, but I knew you guys would want to kill me lol.)**

"Wait weren't you with Guardian Belikov right before the Strigoi attack?" Lissa asked. I nodded and then decided this conversation would probably go better if it took place in my room, not in a public place like the cafeteria where anyone could overhear us.

"Yes." I said and then I half-dragged Lissa to my dorm room. She sat down on my bed and then asked, "You? And Guardian Belikov? Had sex?"

"Um...yes." I said.

"Do you love him?" She asked, almost eerily calm.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Does he love you?"

"Yes, he does." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Ok. Well then I am going to go tell Headmistress Kirova that you, me, Christian, and Dimtiri are going out to a ncie rextaurant for dinner tonight. Oh, and I might have to threaten Guardian Belikov. If he hurts I will make sure he regrets it." Lissa said.

I nodded and sighed and said, "OK. That's fine. But I should go warn Dimitri that your out to get him. Oh and Lissa? You can tell Christian but no one else." I said.

"OK." Lissa said. And I headed off to warn Dimitri of his impending death by Lissa.

**Please review!**

**PEACE AND LOVE  
EVA**


	4. Breathless

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**megpie93**

I walked across campus and into the Guardian building and asked the lady at the front desk if I could go up to Dimitri's room. She looked at me for a minute and then said yes and she started to tell me what room number he was in and I cut her off , "No need to tell me. I already know." I said with a smirk.

I turned and went up to Dimitri's room and knocked on the door. I only had a few minutes before I needed to go to class and I knew Dimitri might be already down there since he was guarding so I didn't know if he would be here. He didn't answer so I pulled out an extra key I had stolen from his room a while ago. I smiled to myself as I twisted the key and opened the door.

I looked around and he wasn't here so I just stood there for a moment, and then being me, I went over to his closet and put on one of his sweatshirt. It smelled like Dimitri. I walked down to Stan's classroom and everyone was talking. There was only about three more minutes before class would start. Hmm, what am I gonna do today?

I went over and stood in front of Dimitri and said, "Your coming to Dinner with Lissa, Christian and I tonight. I um...I kinda _told_ Lissa..."

Dimitri nodded and then he looked at me and said, "Is that my sweatshirt."

I laughed and said, "Yeah I snuck into your room."

"How did you get in? The door was locked."

"I kinda stole an extra key from your room..." I said.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Of course you did."

I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back. Then I glanced to the clock and saw that class was starting I walked to the front of the class and saw Stan glare at me. "Ok class." I said sarcastically. "Do whatever the hell you want. I need to go excuse Lissa from class and then talk to Kirova."

Everyone cheered and then began to do whatever.I grabbed Dimitri's arm on my way out of the classroom and when we got into the hallway I stopped and faced him with a big smirk on my face.

"Lissa's using this dinner as an oppurtunity to find your weaknesses. She says that if you ever hurt me she will make sure you regret it."

Without giving him a chance to respond I opened the door to the classroom Lissa was in and said "Guardian Belikov and I are excusing Princess Vasilissa Dragomir from class because we need to go talk to Headmistress Kirova." The teacher nodded at Lissa and she got up and walked out to where me and Dimitri stood. I shut the door to the classroom and Lissa looked me over. "What's up with the sweatshirt?" She asked me.

"I stole it from his room." I said, pointing at Dimitri.

Lissa rolled here eyes and said, "It smells like aftershave. Someone's gonna figure out that belongs to Dimitri and people will want to know why your wearing a Guardian's sweatshirt..."

"Well, that's their problem."

Lissa looked at Dimitri and said "Wait how did she get into your room?" I could tell it was awkward for Lissa, talking to him now that she knew we were in a relationship. I was glad she was making an effort though.

"She stole a key." Dimitri said. And I muttered "You make it sound easy..."

Dimitri smiled at me and I said, "Don't do that. It's not fair. Your making it hard for me to be mad at you about the whole 'dumping me in the pool' thing."

"Well, I told you I would if you didn't get up, and you didn't get up."

"Doesn't mean I'm happy about it!" I said. Truthfully, I wasn't mad anymore. But I wanted Dimitri to appologize.

"Well I'm sorry." Dimitri said. We were almost to Headmistress Kirova's office now.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Dimitri said. I could feel through our bond that Lissa was happy for me, but she still thought this whole thing was weird.

I turned the door knob to Kirova's office and we all stepped in. Lissa spoke first, "Rose, Christian and I were wondering if we could go out to dinner tonight. Dimitri would be coming with us as a guard of course."

Dimitri would be coming with us. But not as a guard. Well, Dimitri and I w_ould_ be guarding Lissa and Christian but we weren't just going to guard.

Kirova nodded and said that that was fine. We all left then and I went back to Stan's class with Dimitri. "Ok, just for the day Stan gets his class. But I'm going to go work out and then get ready to go to dinner tonight. Bye!" I practically shouted. Then I grabbed Dimitri's arm again and pulled him out of the room. "We're going to the gym to spar." I told him.

"OK." He said and we walked in comfortable silence to the gym. When we got there there were a few Guardians in the gym, some working out some putting away equiptment. I walked right to the middle of the gym and Dimitri followed. Everybody in the room turned to watch us.

There were probably three reasons they were looking at us, one- I was fighting with my mentor when I should have been in class and they were probably wondering why Dimitri didn't force me to go back to class, two- everyone knew Dimitri and I were awesome fighters and they wanted to see who would win, and three- who doesn't like to stare at Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov? We're like the hottest people in this school. Okay, I might be a little biased but we are hot.

I jumped forward, making the first move. Dimitri easily dodged and I faked left. He faked left at the same time I did and when I went to jump right he grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. I struggled and tried to grab my stake but he had me stuck.

I struggled, trying not to let him get his stake in position. He had just gotten his stake in the perfect position when I pulled my elbow up and hit his face just like I had when we were fighting for the field experience.

I rolled over and attempted to stand up but he grabbed me again. I struck forward with my stake, seeing an opening. He blocked me and got his stake out. I attempted to block but he tackled me again and after a few more minutes of struggling he got his stake in the perfect position and put it over my heart. I was now 'dead'.

"Ugh." I said.

"You did good." Dimitri said. We were both breathing hard and I could see the pride in his eyes. Even though I hadn't beat him, I'd put up a hell of a fight. And a bunch of other Guardian's were watching.

"I still lost." I said.

"But you fought well."

"I'm gonna go hack the hell out of some dummies and then I'm gonna get ready. I wonder where were going tonight, Lissa didn't tell me."

Dimitri nodded and I took out my real stake - Dimitri and I used practice stakes when we were sparring and Alberta had given me a stake the night of the attack that I had never given back to her- and precisley staked the dummies over and over again. After a while I looked up at the clock and saw that I had about an hour and a half before we were going to dinner.

I walked back up to my room and quickly showered and then put on a short sleevless red dress with a v-neck and a big black sash across the waist. **(A/N picture links of Rose and Lissa's dresses on my profile) **and black knee high boots. I curled my hair and put on a tight light-brown jacket. Then I put on eyeleiner and eyeshadow and some red lipstick.

I heard a knock on my door and saw Lissa standing there with Christian. She was also wearing a red dress but hers was tight and had some sparkles on it and it was a halter top.

She had on silver stilletos and her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun. She looked like an angel. She looked me over and said, "You look amazing Rose!"

"Oh my god so do you!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

We smiled at each other for a few seconds and then I asked Lissa if I could borrow her cell phone. I started to dial Dimitri's number when he arriverd in my doorway. I looked up, and when I saw him I was breathless. He looked amazing. He had an tux on, as did Christian. But I thought Dimitri looked way better than Christian did. I smiled at Dimitri, speechless. He seemed to be studying me too.

"Let's go." I said when I was finally capable of speaking. We headed out to the front gates to find a limo waiting for us. I smiled at Lissa and she shrugged and said

_I thought we deserved a little luxury_ through the bond.

We all piled into the limo and headed off to the restaurant. Lissa hadn't told us where we were going yet and I hated secrets but I would wait. I leaned against Dimitri and smiled. We could be together now because we were in the human world. No one here knew us, so no one here could judge us.

**Please review! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.**

**PEACE AND LOVE  
EVA**


End file.
